pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaizen Enigma ERCV
Kaizen Enigma 'E'xtended 'R'ange 'C'ombat 'V'ariation was a Kaizen Corp. selective fire battle rifle based off the Kaizen Enigma assault rifle and inherited the same Kaizen Gas Engine Technology as its more intermediate cousin. Somehow, the US allowed production of the ERCV, although under strict conditions for some time. It is the longest produced product from Kaizen Corp., and is still produced through this day, although there were several modifications mechanically. The most notable was the addition of strengthened parts, designed with the automotive performance engine parts expertise of several Japanese tuning companies, small and big, manufacturer owned and not, such as Spoon, Mugen, Toyota Racing Development, HKS, GReddy, Mines, Amuse, Jun, Tomei, NISMO, Mazdaspeed, Subaru Tecnica International, Toda Racing, Ralliart, and much much more. These have created considerable amount of business for car manufacturers and especially the tuning companies, which have faced decreased business over the last few years. These parts mainly improve durability and ROF. The iconic shape has stayed pretty much the same throughout the years. Weight also reduced by up to 5 pounds, the current 7.62x51mm NATO version weighs around 7 pounds unloaded. Materials such as aluminum, titanium, and steel have been and are still used. If comes with a 589mm barrel, selective fire capability (although the full auto RPM was lowered notably). Reinforced internals, different sights, and more were included. Its feed system includes 20 and 30 round box magazines, as well as 50 round drums. It fired the rimless version of the 7.7x58mm Arisaka as well as the 7.92x57mm Mauser round. Later, it was chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO and it rivaled the M14, FN FAL, Heckler and Koch G3, and other designs in the selective fire battle rifle market. In WWII, it served alongside the German FG42 and proved superior to designs like the M1 Garand, AVS 36, SVT 40, FG42, Browning Automatic Rifle, and Type 4 Rifle (essentially a copy of the M1 Garand), and also all bolt action rifles (Lee Enfield, Mosin Nagant, M1903 Springfield, Type 99, Carcano, Karabiner 98, etc...) in combat. It served the Imperial Japanese Army well, but came too late to have a significant effect on the war. It was always on the pricey side, and was never quite as successful as the M14, FN FAL, and HK, G3, although with the 3 before mentioned weapons dominated the battle rifle field in terms of popularity. Domestically, it competed with the Howa Type 64. It's main merits were better recoil control, better accuracy, longer range, higher power, heritage, and a combat proven design. Soon, quality was especially competitive, and it became known as one of the best made and durable battle rifles. Despite its somewhat complex mechanical design, it proved very reliable in combat, although it had several problems in harsher conditions. It still is in service to Japan and some other countries. It's main drawbacks as mentioned were high cost and rather complex design, it was also somewhat clumsy in confined spaces. Later, some were modified to fit a sniper role, much like how the M14 was modified to become the M21 and how the G3 was modified into the PSG1. It's also taking part in the 7th cycle of the 1st Perpetual Competition of the PMG Wiki. The Kaizen Renegade ERCV is its modern day successor 1st Generation Stats are for 7.7x58mm Arisaka WWII version. Eventually in the mid 1960s and after, it became lighter and fired the 7.62x51mm NATO. Also, full auto recoil has been significantly reduced. Weight: 12 lbs (around 5.44 kg) (unloaded). 12.2 lbs (around 5.53 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: 589mm Length: Around 1100 mm Caliber: 7.7x58mm Arisaka, 7.92x57mm Mauser, 7.62x51mm NATO Capacity: 20 and 30 round detachable box magazines. 50 round drums Accuracy: Moderately high Recoil: Acceptable in semi-auto, rather uncontrollable in full auto but better than competitors Firing Mode: Selective fire (Safe, semi, full auto) Effective range: Around 520 yards. Number produced: At least 9 million Production years: 1944 - present Category:66mazda Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Battle Rifles Category:Automatic Rifle Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:World War 2